The Cooldown Prince
by DellVanity
Summary: When Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball find another candy person, a gummy, in the lake in the endless woods, where Marshall and Gumball met, they rush to help.Questions arise. Who is this pretty prince who appeared out of no where? Why was the prince in the endless woods? Is there really a vampire trying to kill them?
1. The New Guy

This is my first fic, please don't be mean n I wrote this as kind of a branch off of the fic (im)Perfect. So yeah...

CrissxCrossx owns every right to her/his fic, I don't own adventure time , if I did. Well it'd be on a porn channel...

s/8632970/1/

* * *

Marshall frowned as they floated through the endless wood that engulfed his home. He had been carrying his boyfriend for a while now, and he was starting to get tired of it. Marshall ducked through some trees and gently set him down.

"Are you getting tired, Marshall?" his lover asked, looking at him with magenta eyes.

"Kinda." Marshall lied with a shrug ,and landed on his feet for effect.

" Lets go home then." Gumball smiled that smile.

"Fiiinnnnnneeeeeeee. Lets go to the lake first, I wanna look at the stars..."Marshall groaned. He hated that smile, that sweet smile. It always got to him...

"Mmkay~" Gumball hummed ,smiling as he walked with Marshall through the woods. They sat down at the edge of the lake, near Marshall's house, and gazed a the stars. Until Marshall jumped into the water, that is; sufficiently soaking the candy prince's clothes.

"Marshall Lee Evans!" he yelled, blushing to his ears with anger; " MARSHALL LEE EVANS ,GET BACK HERE!"Gumball yelled again as he moved to the edge of the water on his knees, and gazed into its beauteous murky blue depths. Marshall emerged soon after, and pulled himself on land with one arm. His other arm clutched another being to his chest protectively.

"W-who is that?..." Gumball asked as he moved back over to his vampire, looking at the being.

"Dunno, I just saw him in there..." Marshall shrugged and laid the person on the ground, gazing over him. It hit him like a train when he saw the water logged pink gooey hair.

"Hes a candy person, Marshall!" Gumball said, reaching to touch the boy; "Hes like me... He's made of Gum..." Gumball was next to speechless. He scooped the boy up in his arms and ran towards the edge of the clearing.

"Mo-Cro!" Gumball called out as he stopped. He gingerly climbed onto the black being's back and held himself and the boy tightly to his friend's back. He peeked back as they flew, checking to make sure Marshall was following. Surely enough, the the vampire was flying behind them, with an unusual look on his face that Gumball hadn't seen in a long time. It was confusion ,yes, but there was something deeper. He looked scared too.

When they landed in the candy kingdom, the prince carried the boy to the infirmary. Soon, he began to realize the gummy was less of a boy. He looked to be almost Gumball's age, just a bit small. When he handed the person over to Doctor Snowcone, he noticed the gleaming fractured crown on the boy's head.

"Hes a prince, Marshall..." Gumball muttered as he turned to the undead teen; "He's a prince!" Gumball shook him.

"Yes. I saw that too, Bubba..." the King of Vampires was uncharacteristically quiet; "The Ice queen probably took him..."

"Then I'm next..." Gumball almost collapsed, letting Marshall help him to a chair.

"Calm down ,Gum-wad." Marshall sighed and hovered over the seat next to his lover; "She'd only come here for him is she knew he was here..." Gumball nodded fiercely, wanting to believe it. He knew not even Marshall could extinguish his fear of the Ice queen after what she did to him... That poor boy much have gone through the same thing... But he looked so healthy... In the prime of his health infact. He looked a tad bit underfed, but that was normal with gum people, he even had the same problem when he was young.

Gumball looked at the unusually quiet King that floated beside him.

"Marshall?... You look scared..." Gumball muttered a bit; "The same scared you looked when I kissed you the first time..."

The undead teen rose his head for the first time in a few minutes, staring at Gumball.

"I don't know what it is... But there is a familiar thing about all of this..." he shakes his head. He watched as Gumball talked to Doctor Snowcone, knowing the doctor didn't know much about his people. Marshall ended up sweeping Gumball out to the garden and took his bass off his back. They sat together for what felt like hours, enjoying the cool night. Marshall seemed irritated when Peppermint maid came out to tell the Prince it was time for bed, so Gumball, being a genius, dragged his lover upstairs with him.

"Your mom won't like me stayin' here tonight, sugarlips." Marshall teased.

"Shes out meeting the Duke and Duchess of nuts.' Gumball said with a smile as he changed into his pajamas; "So you're sleeping in my room." Gumball climbed into his king sized pink bed, curling up under the covers. Marshall stripped down to his boxers and floated under the blankets. "Haha ,I thought pink burned you so much~" Gumball teased lovingly. He couldn't help but laugh as Marshall made a fake choking noise and did a over dramatic dead pose. Gumball played along, being a over dramatic mourning wife. They laughed themselves to sleep, curled up facing each other. Rather, Gumball was curled up happily, while the Vampire king had his lanky body sprawled about on the bed


	2. Who is he?

YaaayyyyY~! Two day streak :D starting new chapter now... Haha no ones reading this anyways...

* * *

Gumball curled up under the covers, cursing the sunlight. He jumped when he heard Peppermint maid knock loudly on his chamber doors. He glanced around trying to find Marshall, but he wasn't there. Gumball climbed down from the middle of his bed and let his maid in.

"Sir?" Peppermint Maid looked at the Prince after he never answered her questions; "Sir? Are you aware of the boy's condition ,down in the infirmary?... They moved him down to critical care..." she chattered on as she poured Gumball's tea. Gumball frowned and set his cup and saucer down on the side table.

"He was?... Why was I not told!" Gumball hurried to his closet and changed into his usual princely garb and hurried downstairs quickly as he adjusted his crown and ran towards the infirmary. When the front door opened ,and his mother stepped in.

"Gumball!" she said happily as she came over, stopping her son in his tracks; "Why the hurry, dear?" she smiled. Gumball squirmed from her grip and ran to the infirmary. He hoped he wasn't too late to check on the kid. He knew his mother was chasing him, through the infirmary as he ran to the crit-room. He stopped himself before he hit the bed, playing his bass.

"Marshall..." Gumball sighed and walked over; "How long have you been down here?..."

"I woke up at 2... Had a bad feeling... I swore I heard something earlier... SO I came down here and I've been down here all day." Marshall Lee muttered. Gumball drowned and pulled up the brim of Marshall's cowboy hat ; kissing the vampire.

"So you only slept, what, an hour?" Gumball sighed and hugged his love.

"I would appreciate if you two would stop." the queen stood in the doorway looking rather mad; "And explain the me what's going on?"

"Not right now, mother." Gumball sighed as he started to check on the boy.

"He's fine... Doc checked him earlier..." Marshall said as he put his bass on his back. Gumball curiously followed his undead companion outside.

"So... Marshall.. What did you hear last night?..." Gumball frowned and sat on the nearest bench.

"I don't really know... It sounded like a person but there weren't any footsteps..." Marshall shook his head and floated over to Gumball ; " This kid we found... He's bad news, Gummy. I can feel it..." he sat beside Gumball and stared at the ground. Gumball suggested many things he knew were possible in the land of Aah.

"Ghosts?" Marshall shook his head. "Those bird people? The avions?" Marshall shook his head.

"Vampires?" Gumball paled a bit. Marshall had shown him the nightosphere and it honestly scared him; "There could be vampires after you again..."

"They know everything about me, why strike now?..." Marshall looked up at his prince. Gumball didn't know how lethal his people could really be. He hoped that Gumball would never have to know.

"Why not? You're vulnerable here, in the light, Stressed, and with your lover." Gumball shrugged; "Its possible..." Marshall frowned and nodded, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

"Are we still going to Party Pat's tonight?" Gumball asked. He was actually looking forward to the party.

"Of course~" Marshall snorted half heartedly. He never missed a chance to party. It was when he felt like he was in his prime...Gumball smiled happily and got up.

"I best go entertain mother, so she doesn't get suspicious." Gumball hurried inside.

Marshall Lee Evans, the vampire king, felt crushed by the situation. He got up and floated around the castle, stopping when he saw a fooprint on the ground near the infirmary window. He floated over and looked closer at it. It was made with a heeled boot, by what Marshall could the vampire was after this new kid... Marshall frowned and looked in the window, at the gummy laying in the bed. He had to admit, the kid did look sweet... He shook his head. No he didn't mean to make a joke... Marshall floated back inside and decided to lay down for the day.

Gumball went upstairs to his bedroom after a day of 'son ,this' and 'son,that' and so on. He peeked inside and chuckled when he saw his lover , asleep on his bed. He decided now would be a good time to get payback for Marshall scaring him constantly. Gumball smirked and went over to his dresser.

"Don't you even dare." Marshall smirked and opened his eyes. Gumball pouted and let Marshall floatover to him.

"Lets change and get going, don't wanna disappoint pat, Nerd." Marshall teased, sticking his forked tongue out. The gummy prince stuck his tongue out at the vampire before he went to go get dressed for the party. Gumball yelped when he felt Marshall's cold hands on his back, and turned around.

"Marshall!" he growled quickly and put the shirt Marshall gave him on, making sure his belt was on right. He clung to his lover when Marshall picked him up and burried his face in his chest for warmth.

* * *

Im a review whore :D Review please!


	3. Stranger Danger!

Marshall groaned as he woke up, a fuzzy pink blob hovered over him. He already knew it was Gumball, the varied shades of pink gave him away.

"Here there, sugarlips..." Marshall muttered as he sat up slowly, letting his vision refocus. He stared back at his lover, noticing the sweet smile on his lips. Marshall chuckled at his sweet prince and slipped a hand behind his head, running his claws through the Gummy hair; he leaned forward and kissed him happily. He waited until Gumball relaxed against his mouth to take off into the air, holding his lover in one arm and smirking.

"Marshall Lee Evans!" Gumball yelped. He clung to the undead teen like he was his only lifeline. He stayed latched onto his lover's chest as they flew back to the castle slowly, enjoying the stars. Marshall floated slowly into the Candy Kingdom, hovering over the courtyard of the candy castle, glancing down.

"Hey, Marshall. We didn't leave that window open when we left did we?" Gumball asks, seeming to have noticed it too. Marshall shook his head no and floated down through the window, peeking inside. The bed sheets were tossed to the side, the drip IV was hanging down, making a mess on the floor. Gumball struggled out of Gumball's grip, and ran over to the IV drip, putting the small needled tube on the little holder peice. He frowned and stared at the bed.

"Yo, Bubba, look at this." Marshall said and floated to the bed, picking up the small silver crown with a large blue gem on the front; "Its that kid's crown." Marshall glanced up as Gumball walked over and let the pink man hold it.

"Its cold... Hes been gone for a while..." Gumball sounded a little sad and scared.

"Well i don't think it was the icequeen." Marshall snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Why?" Gumball looked at him confusedly.

"The wall is still here, thats why." Marshall sighed, knowing the queen rather burst in than try to sneak in. He knew her for a long time, longer than he would have liked to, and he knew she liked destroying things.

"What if she just opened the window and took him?..." Gumball muttered, looking worried. It was possible. The undead king frowned and curled up in the air with his knees to his chest; "Don't some crowns have special properties?... What if the prince can't live without his crown, Marshall!" Marshall jumped a bit and took the crown from Gumball's hands.

"Ill go get him..." he reassured the pink prince with a gentle touch to his cheek; "And i'll kick some ass too." Marshall grinned his usual mischeveous grin , making Gumball smile weakly.

"Please, be careful Marshall..." Gumball whispered, sitting in the chair near the bed. He felt drained from all of this. He watched the Vampire King leave, tucking the crown partially into his pocket. Marshall flew to the Ice Kingdom, grumbling the entire way; he knew the queen would have the prince. She always did. Marshall decided to sneak in the window, he hid behind the icequeen's lounging chair. The castle was a wreck as usual, more so than Marshall's own house.

The undead teen turned and noticed the small cage on the side of the room, the pale prince sat inside, still unconcious, in his princely clothes. The Icequeen was sitting infront of the cage, touching and fondling her prince's pink face. The boy didn't jump or even flinch at the cold touches, he rather, embrased them. Marshall made a small disgusted face as the Ice Queen ran her finger down the boy's neck. This woman was just crazy nuts. Like Fionna in a dress...

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back, my prince. You seem to be the only one in the land of Aah that doesn't hate me..." Ice Queen cooed, running a finger down the unconcious prince's cheek; "You're so sweet, more sweet than that sour candy, Gumball." She sneers but her expression softens when the prince nuzzled his cheek into her hand more. "So sweet... I'll let you sleep, dearie." she says, getting up.

The undead king made a wretching face and stuck his forked tongue out. Gross man... But why was the kid so calm with that cold touch? It even gave Marshall goosebumps, and he was dead. Marshall watched the Ice Queen leave, sneaking over to the cage slowly. He frowned when he heard something crash downstairs, and he hid beside the cage. The Ice Queen came flying through the door, hitting the wall hard enough to crack just watched Ice Queen get kicked in the face through a door... Marshall jumped and gazed at the door, waiting to see the person's face. Scratch that.

Marshall reached towards the cage, crushing the lock before pulling the door open and pulling the prince out. He picked the prince up and inched towards the nearest window as the person glanced around the room. He stopped and stared at the person as their eyes met. The scent of the undead drifted in as the taller man walked to the ice queen. Marshall lept out the window, letting the wind catch him and bring him to the candy kingdom. He landed in the courtyard and walked inside. Marshall smiled softly when he saw Gumball asleep, leaned forward onto the hospital bed. He laid the boy on the bed ,gently laying Gumball's head onto the boy's lap. He covered his lover with a blanket and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Bubba Gumball..."


	4. You said WHAT now?

I actually have followers? This is amazing :D I appreciate it SO much. I love the reviews too. Also, if I miss a day, I will try to make it up later on in the week. Sorry bros :P

* * *

Gumball woke with a start to the cool breeze. He jumped and slammed the window shut, knowing what happened last time he left it open. He touched the blanket that was draped over his back, and noticed that the other prince was back in his bed, asleep. Marshall would have left the crown on the side table ,but it was gone too. Maybe that wasn't the boy's crown. He shook his head and searched the room from where he was sitting ,and sighed when he saw no signs of the night king.

"You... You are back..." he muttered, gazing at the other prince like he was going to answer. He shook his head slightly. He was going insane. Gumball got up ,touching the prince's cheek to check if he was too warm and smiled. He locked the window closed and went upstairs.

After he took a shower and changed, Gumball went about his normal duties of doing paperwork that had built up, and listening to the citizen's compaints. Once all of that was done, the pink prince found himself yearning for some company. He glanced outside at the dying sun, knowing Marshall wouldn't be coming out for another hour or two...Gumball hurried downstairs to the infirmary, peeking inside the crit-room. He smiled when he found the other prince still neatly tucked in the bed.

Gumball took his appropriate seat beside the boy's bed and relaxed. He didn't know why, but the other prince just gave him a feeling of reassurance, and comfort... Maybe it was the fact that the prince probably understood his stress. Or amybe it was the fact that they were both made of Gum.

"You know what... I never got your name... I hope to know it when you wake up..." The elder prince curled up in the chair like a child. He never saw the small black creatture scurry around under the candy bed, dodging rays of light. Gumball chattered on, telling the unconcious younger prince his fears, and telling the problems from the day. Gumball smiled at the other and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I feel like we will be good friends..." Gumball gumball yawned ,opening his eyes to find a small fluffy bat climbing into his lap; "Why hello..." Gumball frowned. "Where did you come from?" Gumball asked. A ray of light beamed through the curtain ,onto the little bat's wings. Gumball jumped when the bat hissed and hurried to close the curtain. The bat rubbed its little wings as it curled up. Gumball frowned and pulled the little bat to his chest comfortingly. He smiled as the nocturnal creature purred against him and clutched to his chest.

"I wonder why you're here... You look alot like Marshall did in his bat form..." Gumball chattered to the creature until the sun fell below the scenery and night took over the sky. Gumball opened the window and tossed the little bat out, only to have a black blurr scramble inside, smoking from the light.

"Marshall?" Gumball yelped as his lover fell onto the floor; "Are you okay?" Gumball scrambled over and put his hands on Marshall's back, rubbing his back softly.

"Of course im not O-freaking-kay! My head was just SMOKING!" Marshall said, uncurling; "How's the twerp doing?.." he asked as he got up, looking at the unconcious prince.

"O-oh... Hes okay..." Gumball smiled and wrapped his arms around Marshall's left arm. The undead teen nodded and started to float, relaxing onto his back with the prince of the candy kingdom latched onto him like a child.

"Wheres the kid's crown?" Gumball asked skeptically.

"It broke while I was in the Ice Kingdom." marshall shrugged and floated over to the youngest; "Why should I get Fi-Fi to go hunt it down?" Marshall quirked an eyebrow. The undead king laughed as Gumball freaked out, telling him not to bother the adventuress or her cat friend.

"Fine ,but im not sitting around in here all night." Marshall huffed playfully and stuck hsi forked tongue out with a small hiss; "Has he even woken up yet?" he asked. Gumball shook his head making Marshall groan with an 'oh' and look back at him.

"The sweet elder prince looked slightly emberassed, shifting around nervously, but the moon's glow peeked through the curtains and lit up Gumball's face, giving the candy prince a light pink glow. Marshall stared at Bubba... His Bubba... He smiled softly and floated over, taking his bass ax off his back and settling into a chair. He picked at the strings and turned the tuning heads just so as Bubba-Gum sat in the seat beside him. Marshall strummed and drinned at the perfect pitch.

They sat there for an hour or two, and just enjoyed each other's company as Marshall played. Occassionally the bed ridden prince would groan as he attempted to shift positions or turn onto his side.

"We have to find which kingdom he is from... Maybe they could help... Maybe they are searching for their prince..." Gumball frowned and looked up at the Vampire king's face.

"His crown had some weird blue heart crystal if that helps." Marshall shrugged.

"Hes not from the water kingdom... Maybe... No..." Gumball shook his head as he thought outloud.

"Maybe he was the ice queen's prince..."


	5. Hear the Lullaby? Rest in Peace, Baby!

"What!?" Gumball squeaked and drug Marshall into the hall; "WHAT do you mean ,he MIGHT be the Ice QUeen's prince!?"

"Calm down there, blowpop." Marshall sighed; "When I went to the Ice Kingdom to save him, the Ice Queen was touching his cheeks and junk, but he didn't even flinch or nothing, he even rubbed his cheek into her hand... Maybe he is..." Marshall couldn't register the level of disgust on the elder prince's face. "Hey, it's possible..." Marhshall retorted. Gumball shook his head and leaned onto the wall. Marshall chipped off a peice of carmel from the doorknob and stuck it into Gumball's mouth.

"Calm down, love..." Marshall said as he wrapped his arms around Gumball's hips. Gumball burried his face in the vampire's chest. "We will figure this out..." he muttered. The candy prince couldn't beleive it...

"Oh! Marshall I saw a bat earlier!"

"Mhm~"

"It looked alot like you do in bat form." Gumball hummed, nuzzling his face into the eldest chest.

"What?..." Marshall pried the prince off him and looked him in the face; "You saw a bat that looked like me. You saw a VAMPIRE bat... There was a VAMPIRE in THAT ROOM..." he growled, going back into the room and opening the window.

"Whoah, wait what. Marshall, wait. Explain this please." Gumball latched onto his lover's arm, confused; "Marshall, what could that vampire have done? The curtains were open, for all you know he could have been trying to get out of the light!" he said as Marshall pulled the covers off the younger prince, looking for any spots where he could have been bitten or where the colour could have been sucked out of the petite mail.

"Hes not missing any colour by what I can see, and theres no bite marks... Why was the bastard here..." Marshall growled as he paced around the room. He climbed and up onto the window sill. He yelped when Gumball hugged his back and tried to pull him back.

"Baby, I thought we were going to spend the night togethor..." he said.

"This vampire could be key to finding out who this kid is, Gumball.." Marshall looked back and his frown deepened when he saw Gumball's hurt face; "More lives are in danger with that vampire running around..." he muttered but climbed back down. Gumball hugged his lover and looked up at him. He moaned when Marshall kissed him, but pulled away.

"We can't do anything in here." Gumball frowned and pecked Marshall on the cheek.

"Then why are you keeping me from going? I need to find this vampire..." Marshall muttered, pressing his forehead against Gumball's.

"I don't want you to get hurt... I don't want you to never come back... The usual... Im just scared..." Gumball said, kissing Marshall. The vampire growled against the prince's lips but pulled away.

"I have to do this Gumball.." he said, walking to the window.

"Ill go with you..." Gumball said, hurrying out. Marshall shook his head and climbed out the window, staring at the footprints that were almost identicle to the footprints from earlier. He floated and looked at them, the same heeled boot print. He frowned and flew closer to the endless woods, following the footprints. He jumped when he heard Gumball yell from not too far away.

"Marshall!" Gumball yelled, smiling when Lord Monochromicorn flew over.

"You are REALLY coming?" Marshall frowned. He didn't want Gumball to get hurt. He let Gumball follow as he floated along the trail of footprints, having to duck below the treeline to keep following. Lord followed easily, though he had a little bit of trouble when there were trees too close togethor. He stopped when the footprints got too light to follow.

"Damnit!" Marshall punched a tree; "No more prints..." Gumball frowned and looked around, jumping when a bat darted past him. It was the same black bat as before.

"Marshall! Its that bat!" he yelled motioning for Lord to follow it. He held on tightly as the horse... Unircorn... thing flew after it quickly. Marshall just followed, not knowing what the bat looked like. He had to stop quickly, staring at the bat. The bat morphed to its humanoid form, running again. Marshall watched for amoment, trying to identify the brown haired vampire. He followed the vampire, not caring if Gumball was still following or not. This was personal now. This vampire was on his turf. He hissed and landed hard, following the vampire.

He jumped when the vampire slid to a quick stop, holding up a small trinket.

"Helter Skelter..." the vampire whispered, his voice echoed a bit and the trinket glowed. He took off running, seeming to try to get somewhere. Marshall growled and tried to follow, yelling when he got punched back into a tree. He groaned as he stoof back up, glaring at the ghostly figure before him. He growled and brushed himself off, staring at the other. An old friend. Someone he once knew very well... He had completely forgotten about him. He had completely forgotten his mortal friend...

The ghostly figure pulled the two revolvers from the holsters on the back of his thighs. Marshall already knew the weapons this one used. Two revolvers, his gauntlets housed small missles, and he had hidden blades and guns. He knew what came next.

"Marshall!" Gumball called, about to land with Lord.

"No! Gumball go!" he growled, not wanting his friend to get tangled in this mess. He shook hsi head as Gumball whined and led Lord back up to safety in the sky. He knew the words that would follow all too well...

_"Hear the lullaby? Rest in peace baby!" _


	6. Cool Memories

Sorry for not updating lately! I've been so lazy, im so sorry eAe thank you to anyone still reading! The new adventure time was SO cute!

* * *

Bubba Gumball, the prince of the Candy Kingdom, 18 year old ruler of his land, could only remember one other time he had been to terrified of something. The only other time was when Marshall drug him into the Night-O-Sphere. Now you may ask what could possibly be more terrifying than that... He watched Marshall tense up, letting a batlike pair of wings sprout out of his backa nd his fangs grew. Gumball shivered. He hated seeing Marshall morph, whether to tease him or to fight. Marshall growled as he shifted, glaring at the ghostly image of his friend.

"Helter Skelter..." Marshall said under his breath, dodging the albino's bullets. Everything was just like he remembered it, down to the last detail. Helter Skelter had a cigar hanging from his mouth, still garbed as what Marshall remembered to be a cowboy. He took out his guns, grinning around his cigar, and ran at Marshall ,shooting. He let his slicked boots make him glide to the side when Marshall tried to swipe at him. Marshall growled and chased him and pounced at him like a cat followed a mouse. Helter Skelter slid to a stop when Marshall stumbled. Marshall frowned as he watched the metal encase Helter Skelter's wrists, and flinched at the hissing sound they made.

Gumball watched from afar as the Albino shot off little rocket things at Marshall, trying to focus through the blue fire that engulfed the two fighters from the explosions. He gasped slightly when he saw Marshall, crouching with his wings huddled around him. Marshall stood tall again. Helter Skelter's smirk faltered, and his cigar fell from his mouth as he stared at Marshall's form stretching into something grotesque. He watched as the nightwalker's body morph and grow. Marshall's body grew wider and taller, coating itself in fur as he grew, his face shifted, a muzzle housing razor sharp teeth formed. The demonic looking bat lowered itself to the ground, growling deeply at its enemy.

Helter Skelter's look of horror turned into a sneer as he flet his gauntlets shift into guns. He simply shot at the beast until he was out of bullets. Even then, he didn't give up. Small blades shifted into their place. Marshall huffed anoyyedly and stepped on the assassin with his giant bat paw. When he lifted his paw, there was only a small ammount of white residue. He let himself shift back to normal and stared at his goop soaked hand. He didn't even notice it as Gumball landed near him and walked to him, until Gumball put a hand on his back.

"Hey... Marshall... MARSHALL..." Gumball said, shaking the vampire king a bit. Marshall shook his head and looked at Gumball. "Who was that?..." the Candy ruler asked, tilting his head.

"An old friend..." Marshall frowned, there was a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach; "C-can we go home?... I feel... sick..." Marshall muttered, rubbing his arm with his clean hand. The pink prince said something and nodded, dragging Marshall back to Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall climbed onto the reluctant steed, feeling rather drained. Gumball kept Marshall close as they took off, and explained some of the situation to Lord, so he would understand why the vampire king had to ride.

Lord hovered near Gumball's balcony and allowed the two off, before he left to go see his girlfriend. Gumball and Marshall laid on the prince's pink bed for a few minutes.

"We should call Fionna to go get that prince dude..." Marshall muttered. Gumball nodded and went to go call the adventuresses. Gumball came back and laid down beside his undead lover. "Di'ja call'em?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah... Hey Marsh... Who was that guy... And why did you look so... upset when you killed it..." Gumball frowned and looked into Marshall's bleak eyes.

"He was my friend when I was really little... He was a mortal, his name was Helter Skelter... He and his brother were really close to me... They were human..." Marshall frowned.

"How'd you meet them?..." Gumball asked, repositioning himself onto his side to look at Marshall.

"Some really crunk dude we called 'CoolDown' introduced us, he was so crunk he could outrank me in crunk." Marshall snorts a bit; "He was really sleek, a really cool dude."

"Like that guy you fought... Helter Skelter..." Gumball butted in.

"Yeah..." Marshall chuckled weakly; "He was a real cool cat though, had this weird accent we called Scottish... Or was it Irish... Anyways, this guy worked with Helter and Skelter, the bros, for the UAA, or the United Assassins Accosiation..." Marshall smiled a bit at his past.

"This was all before the war, right?... This talk of humans is... Fascinating..." Gumball muttered.

"Yeah, they were all human... Except that Cooldown guy was a vamp, like me..." Marshall smiled a bit; "There was also the guy who saved me... He was weird... We called him Voltaire..."

_ Marshall woke up on a soft-ish bed. Heck, it was softer than the ground he had been sleeping on for a while... He rubbed his eyes._

_ "Oh you're up! Thats good, I have someone I want you to meet, Marsh-Marsh." a black haired man smiled and kneeled down as Marshall scurried over._

_ "Okay." lil' Marshall said, smiling as the man picked him up; "Who is it, Voli? Is it one of Hambo's friends?" Marshall asked smiling as he snuggled the red bear._

_ "No no, but im sure you will love them,sweetie." Voli said as he walked to the livingroom. Marshall gazed around at the new enviorment. Voli sat him in the armchair and sat on the couch nearby. Marshall smiled and sat Hambo in the empty space next to him. "Marsh-Marsh, this is Helter Skelter." Voli smiled and motioned at the Albino. _

_ "Now, aren't you a cute kid." Helter smiled and stubbed out his cigar; "So, whats your name kid?"_

_ "Im Marshall Lee Evans!" Marshall smiled; "And this is Hambo!" he motioned at his teddy bear._

_ "Well its great to meet you two!" Helter smiled; "My brother here is Skelter Helter." Helter smiled and motioned at the spikey haired boy sitting across from Marshall in the other arm chair._

_ "His name is just yours backwards, silly!" Marshall smiled. They stayed there for a while, Marshall grew more used to the guys. Infact, Marshall was sitting on Skelter's lap ,watching him play a game when the door opened. _

_ "Marshall, I have a new friend for you~!" Voli called. Voli came in, his long black hair covered by his black tophat._

_ "Yay!" Marshall climbed down as Skelter paused his game. Marshall ran over to Voli and smiled as he pulled on the elder's pantleg. Voli moved when the door opened and a tall man stepped in. This man was foggy in Marshall's memory, he remembered him just faintly. Why?..._

_ "Now arent ya' a precious lil' thing." The man smiled._

_ "Marshie this is -" the memory got foggy for a moment; "Cooldown... Hes going to be staying with us too for a while... Hes like you... Hes a vampire, Marshie..." Voli smiled. _

_ "I's nice to meech'a." CD smiled, his voice was thick with his Scottish accent._


	7. The Big Fight

Gumball frowned as Marshall zoned out. Marshall squeezed his eyes shut ,and frowned.  
"Gumball... That dude in the woods... The one we were chasing... Did you see what he looked like?" Marshall opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, peering at the pink prince.  
"Well I didn't really look at him... But I got a good look at his bat form while he was in the infirmary..." Gumball shrugged; "Does that count for anything?"  
"Not really, Gumball..."  
"Oh... Because his fur was light brown... Seemed weird..." Gumball frowned. Marshall sat up quickly and grabbed the prince's shoulders.  
"Say that again." Marshall commanded.  
"His fur was brown?.."  
"Tell me more... What else is there?..."  
"His eyes were icey blue and he has a white streak in his hair..." This was getting confusing for Gumball now. Marshall strung his fingers through his black hair, and bit his lip.  
"Grod, what was his name..." he groaned as he fell back onto the bed. The candy king watched as the Vampire King got up and floated to the window.  
"Its almost day light... I should head home..." Marshall opened the balcony window.  
"Why don't you stay here?" Gumball suggested with a small smile. It had been a while since the two had any time to relax togethor.  
"Because, first off, I don't want to stay here with all your globbing rules and junk. I need a break from this shit..." Marshall sighed with a small shrug; "Im just getting sick of all this cutsie polite candy crap..."  
"So... You're getting sick of me?..." Gumball frowned, fighting back the sting those words brought.  
"Yeah, im sick of you, Gumball." Marshall snorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes; "Your rules and cutsie crap."  
"Well i'm sick of how wreckless and impolite you are "Gumball snapped; "Maybe you should drop you teenage crap and act like a 1000 year old king!" Marshall flinched and frowned.  
"Gumb-"  
"No! Leave! Marshall Lee!" Gumball growled. Marshall flinched and floated out the window. Fionna smiled and waved at Marshall as he floated by. She frowned when he didn't wave back and looked at the feline as she shrunk down with unconcious gummy boy on her back.  
"What's wrong, sugarlumps?" Cake asked as they walked inside.  
"Marshall didn't wave back at me..." Fionna sighed.  
"Why are you still friends with that boy? Hes been messing with your Gumball!" Cake sassed and walked upstairs to Gumball's bedroom. Gumball greeted them and let them into his bedroom. He smiled a little when Cake laid the gummyboy on the bed.  
"Thank you... Say, girls. How would you like to do a for me?"

Later that day, Fionna and Cake were goofing off in their treehouse, Fionna was practicing with her axes. She grinned and threw one, chopping the apple that sat on BMO's head in half.  
"Oooo Nice throw!" Cake purred.  
"Thanks. Gotta do something today." Fionna huffed.  
"What about Gumball's mission we went on this morning? Delivering daisty chains to the fluffy people not good enough for you?" Cake joked.  
"Uh...Sometimes Gumball's missions can be so... Lame..."Fionna sighed and chucked her ax at the doorframe across the room.  
"Hello every-" Gumball yelped as the ax cut through the flip of his gummy hair. The girls gasped.  
"Oh my, it looks like you almost scronked up my dome peice." Gumball licked his thumb and molded his hair back togethor; "Boy, do I have a treat for you two. The fluffy people and I baked these in appreciation for the mission you have completed." Gumball smiled and held out the plate. "They're cream puffs. Try one."  
"Uhh... Uhh... I'd love to, but maybe later..." Fionna said guiltily. She jumped when she heard a loud click across the treehouse. "What was that!?" Fionna turned to the window, staring out into the rain as something red and black flashed behind her. The adventuress turned with a gasp to see the plate of cream puffs empty. Gumball looked... Confused...He glanced down between the plate and Fionna a few times and whined pathetically then 'aw'ed.  
The clicks continued on the roof. "Somethings on the roof! Comon!" Fionna said, turning to Cake.  
"I ain't going out there. Its WET." Cake grumbled. Fionna turned to Gumball now.  
"Eeehhhh. It IS wet..."Prince Gumball mumbled, glancing up at the roof. Fionna grumbled and snatched Gumball's umbrella as she walked outside. The Prince followed behind her, yelping when she picks him up and carries her on her back. She climbed to the top fo the treehouse, holding the umbrella in one hand and climbing with the other, and Gumball on her back with Cake tucked in her hat. Fionna gasped as she peeked over the edge of the treehouse when she reached the top of the ladder.  
"Oh, its just him..." Gumball said, rather unenthusiastically.  
"Oh, hey Fionna." Marshall said, opening his eye that wasn't covered by his rain drenched raven coloured hair.  
"Marshall Lee!" Fionna smiled. The candy prince faked clearing his throat with a frown.  
"Oh forgive me, Hello, your majesty!" the vampire king faked aservant's sat back up with a grin, a creampuff in his hand and he drained the colour from the icing.  
"Fionna take me back inside..." Prince Gumball frowned at the vampire.  
"Whhhaaatt? Is he kidding?" Marshall laughed and threw the white puff in the Prince's face.  
"Oh, Honestly!" Gumball growled, taking the umbrella; "Im going inside, come join me when you want some more polite company."  
"Be careful!" Fionna called down after him. Fionna turned when she heard Gumball yelp. "You got it!" she sighed.  
Marshall sighs. "What a wad."  
"Uh. Ah. A gumwad?" Fionna blushed and giggled. Cake gasped and 'Fionna'd her. Marshall laughed.  
"Lets ditch'em." Marshall smiles relaxedly and strums on his bass ax. He frowned when Fionna 'uh'd and floats to her. "Lumpy Space Prince is having a party in the woods." he spun around, turning into his bat form already; "Its gunna be freaky nasty." he grumbled happily as he turned the rest of the way and stretched out his wings.  
"Uhhh..." Fionna glanced away.  
"I know you're gunna say yes, so, lets just go." Marshall chuckled, reaching down with his giant bat claw.


	8. The After Party

Sorry about the wait, haha my laptop kinda just gave out a while ago, but we got it fixed. :D Sorry!

* * *

Fionna smiled as she grabbed Marshall's claw, gripping it for dear life. She yelled happily as they took off into the night, climbing up onto the vampire's back. She watched the landscape zoom by as she rode on the vampire king's back to the party, and she held on as the undead king dived down. He turned back as they came near the ground, landing softly beside Fionna, who thudded against the ground. There were people 'dancing', some people playing a game or something, and... yeah no one knows what the rest were doing.  
"This looks fun." Marshall said calmly, his voice was strangely... calm...; "Bunch. Comon."  
"You guys! Marshall Lee is going to play a song ,you guys!" Space Prince yelled, making everyone stare at the adventuresses and her undead friend as they climbed onto the stage. Everyone crowded around as the skele-flies started to play, and Marshall pulled his axe from his back.  
"Follow my lead." he mutters to Fionna as he strums at his axe. He swayed to the right and pulled his hands up to the right as well. He smiled a bit when Fionna followed his lead. He swung his chest around to the left and kept his arms out about two feet away from his sides. He bent over slightly, swinging his hands to his right. He grinned and shook his butt towards Fionna playfully.  
"Hey!" she pushed him off to the side, smiling.  
"Good Lttle Girl~" Marshall sang as he regained his footing; "Always picking a fight with me~ You know that im bad~ But you're spending the night with me~ What~ Do You Want~ From My World~? You're a Good Little Girl~" he swayed and sang, watching as Cake shifted to look like Fionna, taking the girl's hat. He dropped his bass and floated over to Cake, taking the feline's hand in his. He gently pulled her down as he started to sing with her  
"Bad Little Boy~" Fionna sings as she messes with her hair; "Thats what you're acting like~ I really dont buy~ That you're that kind of guy~ And if you are~ " she watches Marshall swing Cake forward; "Then why do you want to hang out with me~?" Marshall released a sudden hiss, his red eyes turned black with red pupils and he bared his sharp teeth like he was about to eat the feline. Marshall laughed evilly and floated up into the sky.  
"Dont'cha know Im a villain~ Every night im out killin~ Sendin' Everyone runnin like children~ I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes, they're lookin' right through your anatomy. Into your deepest fears.."Marshall starts to float down; "Baby, im not from here, im from the nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me girl, its apperant." Marshall lands infront of the girls with his head lowered. He frowned as Cake passed him, expanding and singing.  
"You're not so bad,ya know?..." Fionna says after a moment of silence between the two.  
"Not so bad?" Marshall chuckles; "Im the son of a demon and the vampire king, its not something I have to try at. You on the other hand..."  
"Im not TRYING to be bad." Fionna sighs; "Im hanging out with you because im your friend."She huffed.  
"What? Like him?" Marshall held up a cream puff and blew the sugar into her face. He grinned as she sputtered.  
"No! Different!" she lunged at him and grunted when she met the ground as Marshall moved out of the way. She grinned and kicked at Marshall's ankle to trip him.  
"Oh no~!" Marshall laughed as he floated away slowly on his back. Fionna scurried over and elbowed him in the stomach, earnining a grunt from the elder. He kicked Fionna across the stage, chuckling when he noticed Cake stop and step between them.  
"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" she hissed.

Marshall groaned as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open. His body protested any movement he tried, and sent shockwaves of pain up his spine. Fionna beat the SHIT out of him. He sighed as his eyes closed again and forced them back open to take in the enviorment. He frowned at the wooden walls. He was in Fionna's house. He glanced around and released a soft grunt as he let his head back on the pillow. He frowned and let himself slip into a half concious state. He could hear the door open, but he didn't react.  
Gumball let the door swing open when he nudged it with his hip and he stepped in. His gaze lingered a bit too long on the Vampire's bruised face before he walked over. Marshall's eyes were only slightly open, merely slits, and they were dialated and fuzzy. He was half awake, only half aware. Gumball frowned and sat on the bed, putting an icepack on the worst bruise on the vampire's left cheek. He smiled slightly when the king leaned into his hand. The gummy prince frowned when he recalled the other prince in his kingdom, who was alone and vulnerable. He laid beside Marshall, staring at the king. They both had alot to talk about, especially the fight. He knew Marshall wasn't one to be tied down by rules, especially not ones about being polite and such. Marshall was a trickster, he liked all the attention he received from it. There was a loud crash downstairs, making GUmball yelp and fall off the bed. He heard Fionna yell and some growls.  
The prince resolved to stay upstairs, knowing he would only get in the way. Marshall made a small groan and attempted to roll over, probably a reaction to the noise. The gummy prince frowned and snuck downstairs, just to see what was happening. He peeked into the 'livingroom' ,yelping when he was tackled. The weight on his chest was light, like the person was made of almost all air, but he could feel how solid the person/creatures body was. He reached his hands up and rolled the person off him, daring a look at it. The unconcious person lay on the floor, his pale skin was littered with bruises and scars. Gumball shivered as he inspected more. The person. No. Thing. The thing had claws, and sharp teeth, like Marshall had.  
The prince blushed as he thought of Marshall's teeth on his neck. He shook his head. The person, or thing groaned humanly. Fionna frowned and came over.  
"You okay, PG?" she asked and kicked the creature. Gumball frowned.  
"Don't kick him. It. Whatever. Don't kick it... It could ahve just been scared and needed somewhere to hide. Thats normal Instinct."


End file.
